Hate or Love?
by MissMonsters2
Summary: Nagisa in Year 3 wasn't that most popular girl, in fact she was a dork. When the most popular girl asks her out on a dare and then breaks her heart, she'll move away and come back 1 year later with a new hot look & seek revenge. What will happen then? R
1. Prologue

**A/N: Well, it's been a long time, ne? I decided that it was time to write my next story! :D I've been lately more interested with JeTi lately (SNSD Jessica and Tiffany). School has been busy too… So I might update REALLY slow, but don't lose interest! O:**

**Note: in 3****rd**** year, the Miator system was different, so students went home after school. But over the year it changes and they get dorms.**

**Results (when I checked)**

**Hate or Love? – 41%**

**Love Scandal – 33%**

**Game of Love – 16%**

**Regrets&Love – 8%**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SP!**

* * *

Summary

Nagisa in 3rd year wasn't the most the most popular girl in the school; in fact she was a dork. When the most popular girl asks her out on a dare and then break her heart the next day, she'll move away and come back few year later with a new hot look and she'll want revenge. What'll happen from that day on?

* * *

Prologue

"YAH! Nagi-chan, it's time to go to school!" A loud voice could be heard through Nagisa's door. Nagisa muffled a groan through her pillow and reluctantly got up.

At the time, her parents got a divorce and her mom, Yuriko, was working hard to support them. Currently, Yuriko's job was low pay, so their family was slightly poor.

Nagisa's eyesight wasn't that well, everything was a bit blurry for her, so she had glasses. Her mom bought the cheapest pair for her…big, thick, and round glasses. Nagisa had pig-tail braids at the side of her head. It looked very dorky because her hair was rather short, but she didn't care.

"Just another day Nagisa, you'll make through it. Fight hard!" Nagisa stood in front of her mirror with fists in the air. It was her high IQ, glasses, and her weight that everyone didn't like. As a kid, Nagisa was slightly overweight, and it showed. Because of all of this, everyone constantly picked on her whenever they had the chance. School wasn't always the best for Nagisa, but she didn't let it bother her too much, she knew one day that everything would change.

"Nagi-chan! Are you done? We have to go, or I'm going to be late for work soon!" The same voice that woke Nagisa up came again.

"I'm coming!" Nagisa shouted back and grabbed her bag on her way down.

An old brown car came to a rusty stop as Nagisa reached St. Miator academy. She sighed and slowly got out of the car.

"Have a nice day honey! I'll see you at home!" She heard her mom say when the car started to drive off.

'_Yeah, I'll always have a nice day here'_ she thought sarcastically. She outwardly sighed and began her way up the very long stairs.

"Hey! Look it's the dork! She finally made it here." A girl with long navy blue hair said aloud. She could hear the chuckles around her.

'_And let the teasing begin.'_ Nagisa thought sourly.

She walked passed the teaser and tried to ignore them. It was hard to ignore though. They were gorgeous. They were known as Miyuki and Shizuma. The 2 most popular girls in the academy.

"Dork." The silver haired one whispered rather loudly. Nagisa rolled her eyes and let it pass.

'_It's not worth it Nagisa, remember that.'_

_

* * *

In class…_

Everyone say quietly while the teacher taught her lesson.

"Psst, Shizuma." A girl with long dark blue hair called to her neighbor.

"What is it Miyuki?" A girl with long silver hair answered back emotionless.

"Bored right? Let's play truth or consequence." Miyuki suggested. Shizuma just shrugged.

"Truth or consequence?" Miyuki asked first. The silver-haired girl sighed.

"Consequence." Shizuma answered. Miyuki sat there thinking. An idea came to her head and she whispered to her friend.

"I dare to you ask Nagisa out and then crush her heart at the end of the day." Shizuma looked at Miyuki as if she was crazy.

"You want me to date that thing?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Yup! Do it, and I'll do your homework for a week." A sinister smile crawled onto Miyuki's face.

"Deal!" Shizuma answered.

The bell rang telling them that class was over. Shizuma got out of her chair and looked around to see if she could catch a red blob of hair. She saw the red blob walking out of class in a fast manner. Shizuma quickly tried to catch the girl quickly.

"Nagisa!" Shizuma said a bit loudly for the girl to hear. Nagisa stopped for a moment and raised her eyebrow in confusion.

'_Did someone just call me?'_

"Nagisa!" Nagisa heard it again and turned around. Shizuma stopped in front of the smaller girl and smiled. This was probably one of the weirdest moments in Nagisa's life, but also the best.

"Uh…C-can I help you with something?" Nagisa stuttered.

"Yes, I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me. I think you're…uh beautiful." Shizuma's smooth voice almost shocked Nagisa.

"Uh…sure?" Nagisa answered on instinct.

"Great, I'll see you later then." Once again, Shizuma's smooth and calm voice reached Nagisa's ears as Shizuma walked away.

_

* * *

In class…_

'Did Shizuma, really ask me out?' Nagisa's heart fluttered.

'But she only dates the really pretty girls. Then…does she think…I'm pretty?' Just like that, Nagisa's self esteem went up high. She couldn't stop smiling after that.

Classes went by as they had their break. She walked around the hallway with her briefcase until she bumped into a person.

"_OOF_…Ah! Sumimasen!" Nagisa bowed instantly.

"I was looking for you." Nagisa instantly stood straight as she heard the voice.

"S-Shizuma-sama!" Nagisa gasped.

"Let's walk together, ne?" Shizuma bent down to whisper in Nagisa's ear. Nagisa felt a shiver make its way up her spine.

"O-okay."

They began through the forest.

"S-Shizuma-sama?" Nagisa whispered.

"Hmm?" Shizuma sounded bored.

"What made you want to go out with me?" Nagisa looked up to the older girl.

"Uh…I just wanted to get to know you. You seem nice." Shizuma answered with no emotion.

"Oh…"

"Do you want candy?" Nagisa asked out of the blue.

"Sure, why not?" Shizuma answered. The younger girl reached into her pocket and grabbed out colorful wrapped candy. She gave one to Shizuma and smiled.

"You know, if you suck on them hard enough, they'll blossom into a flower." Nagisa smiled slightly. Shizuma looked at the shorted girl beside her. For a moment, Nagisa looked like a delicate flower. Her voice was soft and smooth. Shizuma got a good look at Nagisa. If you looked carefully, her eyes were big and clear…like rubies. Her Skin wasn't bad at all it was clear, but since her hair was rather short, and not brushed that well, it covered her face. She was a natural.

'_What am I thinking? It's Nagisa.'_

Soon enough the bell rang and they hurried back to the school. For the rest of the day, Shizuma couldn't stop thinking about Nagisa. This weird, ugly dork was actually normal, cute and nice.

'_How am I going to break her heart now?'_

Shizuma sighed in frustration. Now that she was interested, she couldn't break up with Nagisa. But Miyuki and her friends were expecting her to break Nagisa's heart.

Then dreading for it to happen, the bell rang. Telling her it was the end of the day. Shizuma trudged her feet against the floor hoping to slow stall time. It didn't work.

"Shizuma! There you are, hurry up! It's time! HAHA" Miyuki dragged Shizuma all the way to the front gates.

"Where is she…? Oh! There she is!" Miyuki pointed to Nagisa who was standing at the front gates, waiting for Shizuma.

"Go on and break up with her!" Miyuki smiles and shoves Shizuma in the direction Nagisa was.

"Shizuma-sama! I-I was hoping w-we could walk home t-together." Nagisa blushed as Shizuma came up towards her.

"It's over Nagisa…" Shizuma said sternly, but was shaking inside. Nagisa's smiled dropped.

"W-why, did I do something wrong?" Nagisa asked, shaking. Tears were forming in the corner of her eyes.

"No, I…only asked you out because I was dared too…" Shizuma answered her eyes cold. She didn't mean to look so mean, but how else was she going to do this?

Miyuki's laugh could be heard as she came up slinging her arm over Shizuma's shoulder.

"Did you REALLY think that she liked you? Are you that stupid?" Miyuki chuckled loudly at the thought.

"Please, you're an ugly dork. Shizuma would only date PRETTY and POPULAR girls, and you aren't either of them." Miyuki glared at Nagisa.

Tears already flowed down Nagisa's red cheeks.

"I see…So it was all a joke." Nagisa said with her breath hard. She looked up a Shizuma.

"I didn't judge you in the beginning, but now, I can CLEARLY tell that you're just a Casanova and you like to play with people's hearts. Maybe I am stupid. For a moment, I almost liked a cold. Hearted. Jerk." Nagisa tears kept spilling. She turned around and ran all the way home. Crying.

_Please, you're an ugly dork._

_Shizuma would only date PRETTY and POPULAR, and you aren't either of them._

The words rang through her head like a broken record.

'_She's right, I'm an ugly dork. Why would Shizuma date me?'_

Nagisa finally made it to her house. She opened the door and shut it tight and ran all the way to her room, slammed the door shut, and jumped on her bed crying.

Few minutes later her mother came home and heard weird noises.

"Nagisa dear? Are you home?" Yuriko walked down the hallway into Nagisa's room. She saw her little girl on the bed, crying hard.

"Oh baby, what's wrong?" Yuriko sat down on the bed next to the weeping girl. Nagisa mumbled something into the pillow that sounded like a 'nothing'.

"Well okay honey, but I have some news." Yuriko said with a sad tone. Nagisa stopped weeping for a moment and sat up and rubbed her swollen eyes.

"W-what is i-it?" She said between breaths.

"I'm getting a promotion." Her mother said.

"That's great! Why are you so sad about it?" Nagisa asked with a puzzled look.

"Because baby…We have to move to America for it." Yuriko smiled sadly.

"Oh, uhm…that's okay, we really need this right?" Nagisa smiled. In fact she was relieved; she could get away from the people in Miator.

"Oh honey, you're so understanding. But don't worry too much; you can come back in a year." Yuriko kissed her daughter on the forehead and got up to leave.

"You should pack right now, we have to leave at 8pm tonight." With that her mother closed the door.

"Huh, I think Maria-sama is giving me an opportunity. I'll come back in one year, and I'll show you Miyuki and Shizuma. You'll eat your hearts out."

_Revenge will take over the heart in a matter of seconds._

**

* * *

A/N: Well there, Summary+Prologue. Reviews would be nice and supportive. Remember silent readers are COOL, but Reviewer are COOLER. ERC! (: **


	2. One Year Later

**A/N: *IMPORTANT* yup, finally back with a new chapter (: Been really busy. Not even joking. I had so much homework that it literally covered my floor. Grade 9. The Year that counts LOL. Thank you for those to subscribed to me, or story alerted this. Big thanks to those who REVIEWED because it makes me happy (: Just to let you know. I'll be quite busy from now on. I'm going to be writing at different places for different story. So I'll try to update here often. But remember, I'm a busy person. Review~~ ERC~!**

**Rated M for – Possibly mature content and colorful vocabulary. **

**I am not responsible for any clean minds that maybe become…different. I am not responsible for any colorful vocabulary you may learn. ENJOY (:**

**BTW THIS WILL PROBABLY BE A 5 CHAPTER STORY THING, BECAUSE FOR ONE, I'M QUITTING SP FOR AWHILE, I HAVE NO INSPIRATION ANYMORE AND 2 I AM WRITING SOMEWHERE ELSE, IF YOU ARE INTERESTED INTO KNOWING WHERE I'LL BE WRITING AND WHAT I'LL BE WRITING FOR MSG ME.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SP!**

* * *

"Baby, are you done packing? You'll be late for the plane soon!" A confident voice spoke though a door.

"Yeah! Just give me a moment! I'm just getting my uniform straightened out!" A cheery voice called back. The tall slender figure stood up and sighed in accomplishment with her hands on her hip.

"Okay, we have to go now Nagisa! The limo is here now!" Yuriko called to her daughter.

"Coming!" Nagisa picked up her suitcase and dashed out the door.

'_I'm coming back. Are you ready, Shizuma?'_

* * *

"Holy crap Shizuma! Wake up! You're going to be late soon! Jeeze! Just because your Etoile, doesn't mean you can arrive to class anytime you know! We still have to go to the breakfast table!" An irritated voice spoke down to the figure on the bed.

"Mmprh!" A groggy voice came out. A face slide to it side and sighed aloud.

"Give it a rest Miyuki; I'll be down in a minute, and since when was crap ever holy?" Shizuma sat up tiredly and stretched.

"Shut the fuck the up and get ready." Miyuki said in the playful irritated voice.

"Yeah, yeah." Shizuma got up and pushed Miyuki out the door. Shizuma leaned back against the door and outside to the bright sun and blue sky.

"_Sigh…_My memory of you is becoming fainter and fainter. So faint, I can't remember your name anymore; soon I'll forget all of you…and hopefully the guilt I feel inside."

Nagisa got out of the plane and stretched.

"Oh my god, that was the longest ride ever! My butt is sooo fricken' numb!" Nagisa looked behind her.

"Hurry up Tamao-chan! I want to get to school!" Nagisa whined. Another slender figure with lovely blue hair tied up in a bun, but had strands to the side of her face came out.

"This is new. Nagisa-chan NEVER wanted to go to school back in the U.S." Tamao teased her friend Nagisa pouted adorably and dragged her friend out of the airport with their suitcases.

"Mou…Just be quiet and go to school with me!" During the past year, Nagisa changed completely. She met a friend in school: Tamao, she was a nice girl who first befriended her in her new school.

She and Tamao had something in common. They were from Japan and they were planning to go back to Japan in a year. They slowly learned English together; slowly, Nagisa began to learn more complex stuff with Tamao's help. She was now a very intelligent girl, they were best friends.

Halfway through the year, Nagisa decided it was time for her new look to happen. Tamao asked her why she wanted to change. That's when Nagisa told Tamao her story.

Nagisa got a complete makeover and lost some weight. She was slender now.

Soon enough, they read a rather large academy, in everyway it looked it spoke "Elegant".

"It's been a long time…." Nagisa quietly whispered.

"Fight hard Nagisa." Tamao held Nagisa's hand and they walked through the gate together.

* * *

"Class, today will be a special day, we have 2 new transfer students coming. They are from the states, but they know Japanese, so don't judge. Be nice and help them around." The snow class teacher, Ms. Misako said as she went back to the black board.

"Yes ma'am!" Everyone replied.

"Shizuma! There's going to be new students! This is a chance for us student councils to actually do some work." Miyuki whispered over to the silver haired girl.

"What are you talking about? I work every fricken' day, now transfers? I'll never have a break!" Shizuma silently groaned.

"You're fault for wanting the job in the first place, so don't complain." Miyuki smirked as Shizuma. Shizuma was about to reply but a knock on the door stopped her from doing so.

"Ahh, it must be the new transfer students, everyone be polite now." Ms. Misako said quietly so the people outside the door couldn't hear.

The brunette teacher opened the door slowly. Two very slim girls in Miator uniform made their way in. They held hands and faced the class.

It was like the whole room's atmosphere changed. Everyone stared at the girls with their mouths open.  
Shizuma felt her heart beat painfully, like the guilt returned. She pushed it aside and stared at the girl on the left. She was tall and slim. Her eyes were big and had no glasses. Her hair…was so silky, middle length auburn red hair, tied up high in a messy ponytail. Her face was beautiful, blush cheeks, button nose, and soft looking lips. This girl was perfect.

Miyuki on the other hand, was staring at the girl on the right. Her deep blue hair that shined in the sun like nothing else. Her face was simply gorgeous.

Nagisa scanned the room and found what she was looking for and inwardly smirked.

'_I found you…eat your heart out Shizuma…'_

Nagisa and Tamao bowed down slightly to the class and stood up straight.

"Good morning, I'm Aoi Nagisa, please take care of me!" Nagisa introduced herself in a cheery voice and gave them her best smile.

"Good morning, I'm Suzuki Tamao, please treat me well!" Tamao said in her calm voice. She seemed very…elegant.

Everyone swooned at their beauty and greeted them back.

"Aoi-san, Suzuki-san, please…choose your seat." The teacher gestured toward the class. Everyone was moving nosily, they wanted either of them to sit next to them. Nagisa grinned with Tamao and looked directly where Shizuma and Miyuki were sitting.

"We'd like to sit back there Ms…Misako." Nagisa smiled at her teacher. She grinned back and nodded.

'_Get ready Shizuma, my sweet revenge will soon hit you.'_

**

* * *

A/N: SOO that's it, LOL Review Review **


	3. Plan in Motion!

**A/N: Hahaha, MIRACLE! I updated! ^^; I kinda forgot about this until i got a recent review HAHA! My interest in Strawberry Panic has slightly come back, but i'm not really back right now. Just trying to finish this story like I promised xP I hope you review, otherwise I probably won't have any inspirations to update anymore O: REVIEWW ~!~!~!~~!~!~~!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own strawberry panic !**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

*BEEPBEEPBEEP! * Nagisa groaned loudly and slammed her palm down on her alarm clock. She sat up slowly and stretch.

"_Yawns_…Tamao-chan?" Nagisa looked around the room to find her friend.

No one.

.

.

.

"BOO!"

"KYAHHHHHH~!" Nagisa screamed and hid under her covers.

"HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!" Tamao bursted into a hysteric laughter and dropped on the floor clutching her stomach to ease the pain. Nagisa slowly looked out and glared at her friend.

"Mou, I should bitch slap you for that!" Nagisa sat up again and pouted. Tamao finished her laughing and wiped a tear that came out when she was laughing too hard.

"You wouldn't dare, Nagi-chan is just too nice…to me!" Tamao said proudly.

"Yeah, yeah. Well...it's okay…I can still get you back later" said Nagisa as she smirked evilly. Tamao gasp playfully and covered her mouth.

"You wouldn't! No Nagisa~! I'm too innocent!" Tamao winked at the clueless girl.

Nagisa blinked.

"Huh? What are you tal—…TAMAO! That's just plain dirty!" Nagisa turned pink as she understood what her friend meant. Tamao started laughing again and began to tickle Nagisa. Nagisa began to burst into giggles as Tamao's fingers began to wriggle on her waist. They fell back onto the bed enjoying their fun.

"Nagisa-san…Tamao-sa…." Nagisa and Tamao stopped their fun as they looked to who opened the door.

"_Shizuma-sama"_ Nagisa thought inwardly as she smiled.

"Oh…Etoile-sama" Nagisa started as she began to get up and let her hair fall down pass her shoulders.

"I don't know how you run things around here, but I remember how people use to knock before walking into someone else's room." Nagisa smirked as Shizuma turned slightly pink from embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, but I was hearing weird shrieking in here." Shizuma remind them to come down soon for breakfast and left.

Walking down the hallways, Shizuma began to think over what she saw.

'_What were they doing…? Were they…? No, No, No, that's inappropriate. Plus, they had their clothes on.'_ Shizuma still confused over it…started to wonder…

'_I'm I jealous?'_

'_I can't be. I just met her. I don't even care about her?'_ That was more like a question.

"What did she mean when she said, _'I don't know how you run things around here, but I remember how people use to knock before walking into someone else's room'_?" Shizuma began to think over that sentence.

"Does that mean she's been here before…? So familiar, but I can't remember who it was." Shizuma's mumbling made others around her stare.

"Good morning, Etoile-sama!"

"Etoile-sama, good morning!"

Many girls greeted Shizuma as she walked by. Being polite and graceful, she nodded back to each and every one of them.

_'It's strange how Nagisa isn't attracted to me like all these other girls.'_

Shizuma was still slightly grumpy at the sight she walked in on this morning. She let out a huff as she sat down at the breakfast hall next to Miyuki.

"What's the matter with you?" Miyuki asked as she raised an eyebrow at the silver-haired friend.

"Nothing," She began to mumble.

"I just walked in on something unpleasant."

Miyuki nodded and dropped the subject seeing that it made Shizuma angry.

A moment after, Nagisa and Tamao walked into the breakfast hall giggling and holding hands.

All the students stared at them. Everyone on campus knew that the transfer students had the full package. Meaning that they had the brains and the looks, it was rare.

Nagisa and Tamao were only here for business though and that was to destroy Shizuma and Miyuki.

Nagisa and Tamao took their seats and began to discuss plans.

"It's cruel isn't it, Tamao?" Nagisa began.

Tamao shook her head.

"Not really, I mean what Miyuki and Shizuma did was cruel. They had no intention and just hurt you for fun. You, on the other hand should have the right to revenge."

Nagisa nodded and looked over at Shizuma. She has caught the silver-haired goddess staring at her. Nagisa smirked and looked back at Tamao.

"I want Shizuma to fall for me so deep, that when I break her…she'll break completely."

Tamao nodded.

"So I guess I got Miyuki then?" Nagisa nodded.

"Good luck, Ta-chan." Tamao chuckled and wished Nagisa the same.

They both got up and walked over to Shizuma and Miyuki who were surprised at the sudden encounter.

"Hey, mind if we take a seat with you, Etoile-sama?"

Shizuma nodded gracefully and gestured to the empty seats on either side of Shizuma and Miyuki.

Tamao and Nagisa gave each other secret smirks before separating.

Nagisa smoothly slid into her seat and rested her head gently on the back of her hand.

"Did you enjoy the scene this morning, E-t-o-i-l-e-sama?" Nagisa sounded out Shizuma's title so seductively that it gave the other girl chills.

She maintained her composure though.

"My apologies for walking in without knocking."

Nagisa waved it off and smiled at Shizuma.

"Aoi-san…"

"Nagisa. Call me Nagisa." Nagisa needed to get as close to Shizuma as she could.

"Nagisa-chan, would mind telling me what you meant when you said, _'I don't know how you run things around here, but I remember how people use to knock before walking into someone else's room'_?"

Nagisa smirked. Shizuma was just as smart and keen as she was years ago.

Nagisa leaned closely to Shizuma and blew on her ear lightly.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

Shizuma gulped. She never met someone as bold as Nagisa. All the girls were too shy to make a move on Shizuma.

Nagisa was indeed different, but in a way familiar.

* * *

On the other side, Tamao and Miyuki were going pretty well.

"So…Rokujo-sama, I hear you're student council president, how impressive." Tamao gazed deep into Miyuki's eyes…luring Miyuki into her charm.

"Call me Miyuki, and yes, I am." Miyuki was rather stiff. Tamao had this way with her that made Miyuki turned on.

"Oh, M-i-y-u-k-i-chan then?" In a teasing voice, Tamao began to move closer to Miyuki licking her lips slightly.

Suddenly, the grand clock bell rang and all the students began to quiet down.

Both Shizuma and Miyuki let out a sigh of relief.

Shizuma stood up and gave grace before everyone ate.

Everyone began to eat happily.

Shizuma gazed to the girl next to her and smiled.

When Nagisa wasn't so forward and bold, Shizuma was able to calm down and notice how cute Nagisa was.

Nagisa was eating dessert, which was a strawberry flavored cake.

Eating as if no one was there, Nagisa smiled brightly when she tasted the cake.

She then turned over and noticed that Shizuma was gazing at her.

"W-what?" She stuttered and blushed.

'_Ooo, so this flirtatious girl can be shy. How cute.'_

Feeling some of the Casanova girl confidence, Shizuma smirked.

"Nothing, Nagisa-chan. You just have some cake on your cheek."

Nagisa blushed deeply and raised her hand to get it, but Shizuma suddenly grabbed her wrist and stopped her.

Nagisa's heart raced and she couldn't stop gazing into Shizuma's eyes.

It's just like a year ago. The way Shizuma made her feel a year ago was coming back.

The butterflies in her stomach, the blush that crept on her cheeks, the good uneasy feeling, and the giddy feeling. It was all coming back.

Shizuma leaned into and placed her lips over the cake on the red-head's cheek and sucked the stain right off.

She leaned back and licked her lips.

"Delicious."

Nagisa looked away and mumbled 'thanks' and kept on eating.

'_Be strong, Nagisa. Remember why you're here. Remember the reason.'_

Nagisa let out a deep breath and peeked over to see how Tamao and Miyuki were doing.

"Hm…Miyuki-chan, you look cute while you're eating."

Miyuki choked a bit and drank some water with a deep blush on her cheeks.

That's when Miyuki noticed.

A small grain of rice that was on the side of Tamao's chin.

"Uhm…Tamao-san, you have something here." Miyuki directed the spot on herself to show Tamao, but Tamao kept missing the spot and that's when Miyuki had enough.

She wiped off the grain of rice and smiled.

"Thank you."

Miyuki shook it off and continued to eat.

"Hm…Miyuki-chan, what are you doing at lunch?"

Miyuki thought for a moment.

"I don't have any student councils meetings, so nothing really."

Tamao nodded and smiled.

"Would you like to have lunch with me then?"

Miyuki slowly nodded and smiled.

Nagisa smiled at the progress Tamao was making.

'_She's a fast worker.'_

Shizuma slid her arm around Nagisa's waist and leaned in to whisper into Nagisa's ear.

"Accompany me for lunch."

Nagisa smirked and nodded.

'_You're in my trap, Shizuma. I want you to fall for me so bad, that you'll dwell on my existence.'_

Nagisa grinned knowing she had Shizuma right were she wanted.

* * *

Nagisa sighed in class. She could not be more bored. She already knew all the things the teacher was lecturing about.

She was about to doze off when a piece of paper was chucked at her head.

She looked at Tamao who had thrown it and opened the paper slowly.

'_The plan is in motion. It's almost complete. -Tamao'_

Nagisa nodded. Tamao was right. Just a couple more stages and the revenge was done.

All that was left is get Shizuma to fall for her and date her, which was not hard as she knew Shizuma was in her trap, and then break up and tell her who she was.

Then Nagisa began to wonder…why was Tamao helping her?

They were best friends and all, but Tamao almost seemed eager herself to help.

'_Does she have something again Miyuki?'_

The thought was left unanswered.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tamao was sitting her seat thinking about how to make Miyuki fall hard for her.

'_I want revenge too. It's your entire fault Miyuki.'_

**Flashback**

_3__rd__ year Tamao skipped happily to her girlfriend, Miyuki who she had been dating for over six months now._

_She had planned to meet up with Miyuki at the mall since Miyuki was allowed to leave Miator for the day._

"_Miyu—"_

_What she saw…she would never forget._

_The kiss that Miyuki was giving, it wasn't to her._

_It was to another girl._

_Tear welled up into Tamao's eyes._

"_Tamao-chan." Miyuki had finally realized what she was doing and stopped. But it was too late, the moment she looked up, she saw her love crying._

"_It's not what it seems. I—"_

_Tamao shook her head and began to shout._

"_WHAT IS IT THEN? IT TAKES TWO TO KISS. IT'S OVER ROKUJO MIYUKI! I-I HATE YOU!" With that, Tamao ran off, ran home._

_She cried for hours, wishing that it was just all a dream and Miyuki didn't cheat on her._

'_How come I'm not enough?'_

_The question played over and over. _

_There was no answer though._

'_I need to leave this place, now.'_

_After that, Tamao had talked her parents into letting her study aboard for the year._

_She needed to get away from this life she had going currently._

_While in America, she met Nagisa. A girl who wanted to change her whole look. Joining her in a whole new makeover, she discovered that Nagisa had the same goal she did. She followed Nagisa back to Japan and helped her with the whole revenge plan. She felt the same way._

**End of flashback.**

Tamao never told Nagisa yet though. She opted that she would tell her later.

'_Miyuki…I also want you to fall for me so badly that when I leave you…it will break you like you broke me.'

* * *

_**REVIEWWW ~!#$%^&^%$#Q! (: & I'll update soon :D**


	4. A beautiful walk with a painful memory

**Chapter 4**

The wind blew soft kisses on Nagisa's face as she walked quietly alongside with Shizuma. Her hands placed gently behind her back while Shizuma's were at her side. The two enjoyed the peaceful silence between them.

Nagisa smiled softly to herself. She remembered the time when they shared a walk like this, peaceful and happy, even if it was a lie.

"Tell me a bit about yourself."

Nagisa looked over at Shizuma who looked elegant and graceful when she asked the question.

"Well what do you want to know?"

Shizuma looked over the auburn-haired girl and was curious about the seriousness in her face. She had to admit. The seductive and playful side of Nagisa was cute, but her serious and calm face was just as attractive.

"Tell me why you came here. You're smart and far advance. Why come here if you had it all in the States?"

Nagisa smiled at the question. One side of her wanted to lie to let the plan go on and the other side of her wanted to truthfully say why she was here.

She opted to be sly about it.

"I came here in search of her love."

Shizuma raised an eyebrow at the cryptic answer and nodded at the answer but still full of curiosity.

"And who is 'her'?"

Nagisa lightly smiled while she closed her eyes.

"A girl who loved me in lies."

It was like someone was plucking the strings in Shizuma's heart when she heard Nagisa's answer. A part of her felt the familiar guilt that she didn't understand and the other part jealous that Nagisa came here for someone. Still though, Shizuma remained graceful.

They walked along the rocky path near the lake and Nagisa hopped on top of a rock. The height difference was now Nagisa being taller of Shizuma as they continued to walk.

"So you came back in search of her love?"

At this, Nagisa stopped and turned to face Shizuma. She leaned down slightly and stared eye to eye with Shizuma. The sliver-haired girl though, wasn't fazed by the distance.

Nagisa gave a chuckle at Shizuma's question and smirked.

"Love? That's completely ridiculous. I have no need for such a thing. I came back for something much bigger."

Nagisa backed away from Shizuma's face and began to walk forward again with Shizuma following closely.

Shizuma was bewildered at Nagisa. She was so different; she didn't know how to handle such a being.

"Why is it love so ridiculous?" Shizuma asked.

Nagisa looked up into the clear sky with a blank face. A face of her old self popped into the sky and Nagisa looked back to Shizuma.

"Back then, I gave myself a risky chance to love her but in the end; the chance I gave wasn't even real. She loved me in vain and I can't forgive her for that."

Shizuma didn't reply and thought about Nagisa's answer.

_'Why does hearing her answers bring guilt to my heart?'_ Shizuma wondered. The more Shizuma thought about it, the more it ached inside. She turned over to Nagisa and swallowed the lump in her throat as she painfully asked the auburn haired girl,

"Are you still in pain by that girl's lies?"

Nagisa turned hear head to face Shizuma as well and bit her lips. She was here to seduce Shizuma into falling in love with her, but here she was, spilling her heart all over the floor for her instead.

"Yes, I am still in pain. I'm still bitter and I won't ever stop feeling this way I've done what I've came here to do."

"And what is it that you came here to do?"

Nagisa smirked and jumped off the rocks, landing in front of Shizuma.

"Wouldn't you like to know? But it's a secret."

Shizuma was surprised and her eyes widened slightly at the given answer. She was rendered speechless.

Nagisa reached into her pocket and smiled angelically, although, past the innocent smile was a bitter smirk. She pulled out two pieces of wrapped candy and held them out to Shizuma.

"Would you like some candy?"

Shizuma gently took one and observed it. The wrapped goodie was such a familiar looking candy.

"Sure. "

The corner of Nagisa's lips lifted as she took one for herself and popped it in her mouth.

"You know, if you suck on them hard enough, they'll blossom into a flower."

By the time Nagisa finishing her sentence, they were back at school and Nagisa left a shocked and confused Shizuma behind and walked off towards the school.

She was proud of her progress so far and if she was correct than Shizuma will achingly remember her saying.

She turned around gently and smiled cutely at the silver-haired girl.

"I had a really fun time walking with you, S-h-i-z-u-m-a-chan! We should spend some more time together in the future, ne? Ja ne!"

Nagisa didn't even wait for Shizuma's response and walked off, a small bitter smile painted on her face.

Shizuma stood there, candy in her hand and her heart beating painfully for some reason. She clutched the candy tight and looked at the direct Nagisa walked in.

A flash of an unclear memory came into her mind.

_"Do you want candy?" _

A blurry image passed by of her taking the candy from someone.

_"You know, if you suck on them hard enough, they'll blossom into a flower."_

A young girl smiled slightly, but Shizuma couldn't recognize her. The memory was too jagged and so blurry. All Shizuma knew was that this memory was cutting her heart.

That's when Shizuma realized something.

She must've done something terribly wrong to someone for her to feel the guilt like this all the time.

* * *

Nagisa opened the door to her dorm room and sat down at her desk. She stared at her reflection and wondered deeply about her walk earlier with Shizuma.

"_So you came back in search of her love?"_

Nagisa bit her lip at Shizuma's question.

'_I didn't come back to try to get Shizuma to love me, right? That's completely ridiculous and pathetic. Face it, Nagisa. You were played and you still want her to love you? You're a complete fool'_

Nagisa continued to look at herself in the mirror. A pretty reflection stared back at her, but she felt like it was mocking her.

'_I almost can't recognize myself anymore. Who am I? I'm Aoi Nagisa, but who is Aoi Nagisa?'_

Nagisa sighed in frustration but her thoughts were disrupted when her door began to open. Tamao came into and shut the door quietly. It seemed as if Tamao didn't even see her because as she shut the door she leaned against it with her head down and her hand gripping the front of her uniform tightly.

Nagisa got up and walked over to her friend, concerned. When she stood in front of the bluenette, it seemed that she finally noticed Nagisa.

"Oh, you're already back." She said softly and tried to be cheerful but Nagisa didn't believe it for one second.

"Ta-chan, what's wrong? Did Miyuki-san treat you bad? I'll go beat her up!" Nagisa said stubbornly and angrily.

Tamao shook her head and loosened her grip on her uniform. She grabbed Nagisa's hands and held them with care.

"That's not it. It's just that when I was with Miyuki at lunch, I just had a rush of memories come back. I didn't tell you yet since I was going to wait until tonight to tell you but the reason I wanted to help you with the revenge plan is not only because I'm your best friend and I'd do anything for you, but I also want some revenge for myself."

Nagisa held Tamao's hands back a bit tighter with her head tilted to the side with curiosity.

"Why do you want revenge on Miyuki-san?"

Tamao barely smiled and laced her fingers around Nagisa's.

"I want revenge too because I was hurt by her. When I was in 3rd year of school, I was dating Miyuki. We went to different schools though. She had a day off and we decided to go to the mall. I arrived an hour earlier because I wanted to do a bit of anniversary shopping before I shopped with Miyuki. It didn't go as I expected."

Tamao swallowed the spit in her mouth before talking again.

"When I got there, I bumped into Miyuki but it wasn't that pleasant. When I bumped into her, she was with another girl and they were kissing. I guess I wasn't the only girl in Miyuki heart. I was so upset and hurt. I didn't know why Miyuki would cheat on me like that. I guess even now I can't stop the bitter feeling in my heart."

Tears were at the rim of Tamao's eyes when she talked about her past and Nagisa began to tear up at the sight of her friend tearing up.

Nagisa pulled Tamao into tight hug and rubbed her back soothingly while Tamao cried quietly.

Nagisa shut her eyes tight and hugged Tamao tighter.

'_Forget it. You aren't here for Shizuma's love. You're here to break Shizuma's heart the way she broke yours. This time though, you're here to make sure she understands who you are and that she won't be able to pick the pieces of her heart back together once you break it. This is for your sake and Tamao's sake. Forget this silly love stuff.'_

* * *

**A/N: Yeah****, I also thought I disappeared LOL, BUT NO! I DIDN'T :D I'm thinking of kinda coming back but not really. I know I'm finishing this story for sure. Anyways, REVIEW!**

***Btw, I'm not being beta'd anymore. Just so you know. But my written style has improved though, hasn't it? :D**

**1) Yeah, to all the people who author alerted to me, I suggest you unalert me and just alert my stories instead. Because I am exploring around and writing new things. As you might've noticed, you might've gotten an author alert from me about a story called, _"Rima's Kismet". _As you probably noticed, it's Shugo Chara and it's not Yuri/shoujo-ai.**

**2) I will try to update this story regularly because I am kinda back into it and so it will not be a five chapter story and will be something more. It will have a lot more effort and potential! Kay? :)**

**Review away, my pretties  
**


End file.
